1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera capable of providing printing information such as enlarging information for producing a print and, more particularly, to a camera, which permits specification of a finish state of print such as image size at the time of photography.
2. Related Background Art
When taking photographic pictures, there are cases when it is desired to obtain the object image on a print in the same size as or one-half the size of the actual object, that is, it is desired to obtain the object image on a print in a desired magnification with respect to the actual object. In such a case, it is necessary for the photographer to undertake the following.
First, the photographing magnification is determined by calculation from the distance to the object and focal distance of the photographing lens at the time of photography. Then, the magnification of printing enlargement is determined by calculation from the photographing magnification thus determined and a desired magnification (or requested magnification), in which the object image is to be printed. The enlargement magnification thus determined is specified at the time of printing to obtain a print (i.e., photograph) of the object in a desired size.
The above procedure, however, requires time-consuming calculations. In addition, it can be done only by users having highly advanced knowledge of photography and can not be readily done by anybody.
In another aspect, usually an object image is printed on a printing sheet of a selected size, and the frame image on film is enlarged to a standard size of print provided in a print service shop or the like. In addition, there is a case of adjusting the print size by trimming at the time of printing.
When a photographic image is printed on a printing sheet, it is usually enlarged to have a certain size. Usually, one frame image on film is enlarged such as to comply with a standard size of printing sheet so that no care is needed for the absolute size of the image. However, depending on the purpose of a photographic print there is sometimes a case when a print is finished with a desired absolute size of image. For example, in a certificate photograph an image of an upper half of the object has to adequately occupy the print area of a given size. Therefore, an adequate size of the upper half object image is naturally determined for a given print size.
Conventionally, however, unless a particular specification is given only enlargement of the entire image to a certain standard size is effected without particular consideration given to the size of a particular portion of an image on film. When it is desired to specify a distance between two points of an image, i.e., an image size, it is necessary to produce a trial print and request printing to the printer by observing the trial print. In addition, in printing a cumbersome operation is required to produce a finished print in a specified image size. For example, when a general enlarger is employed, it is necessary to adjust focus of an enlarging lens and confirm an obtained image every time the image size is changed. In addition, it is difficult to measure the image size for the image is moved on an easel. Further, when a request of printing under the same conditions as those of a previous request is received again, the same procedure has to be repeated manually.
For the above reason, the print cost is increased to an extent depending on the extra manual process, and although merits of specifying the image size are recognized, it has not been a usual practice to request printing by specifying the image size.